bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuck 'N' Roll
Future Generation story before the pups are adopted. Summary This is the story of how Bolt saved Socks' life after he almost gets hit by a car. Story "Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!" Windi sang out, standing on a large rock in the Forrester's yard, "I'm Wonder Windi, with my faithful sidekick, Super Rhino!" No response. "Um...with my faithful sidekick, Super Rhino!" Windi tried again. Still no response. Cirrus stepped up to his sister. "Uh, Windi?" He pointed his paw at a snoozing Rhino, up against the rock. "Rhino....Rhino....RHINO!" Windi barked, shaking the hamster awake. "What, what, what is it? Wha?" Rhino stuttered. "Aren't we playing Wonder Windi?" the mix breed puppy asked, tilting her head slightly. Rhino climbed up next to the puppy. "I'm on your six!" "The evil villian, Dr. Moustache will strike at any moment!" Windi fake warned him, letting the hamster climb onto her head, "the attack ball is behind the tree near the flower bed." "Let it begin, let it begin, LET IT BEGIN!!!" Rhino chanted gleefully. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Twister faked an evil laugh, "it is I, Evil Dr. Moustache! Here with my styrofoam of doom!" "Syrofoam?!" Bolt raced through the doggie door and stold in front of Windi, "that stuff! It weakens me!" '' Seeing his dad, Twister dumped a whole bucket of styrofoam packing peanuts onto Bolt. The American shepherd fell over, pretending to be dead. "No!" Windi tried saying it dramatically, but it ended up in giggles, "you killed our leader! Now you must pay with...." Windi took a deep breath and barked. "It's the Superbark! Oh ho ho hooo!" Rhino laughed happily. "Nooooooo!" Twister cried, pretending to fall off the rock, "I've been hit!" Jumping off the rock and into a box marked, '''PRISON, Bolt sat up, totally unarmed. "That was so funny, Dad!" Cirrus said, helping Twister get out of the box. "Sure was!" Kaia agreed, "it made Windi laugh so hard that she couldn't even say her lines!" "Ha ha. Hilarious!" Windi said, pouncing on her sister. Kaia gave a squeak, but started to wrestle with her. Bolt shook the packing peanuts off of him and trotted inside. "Did you do it?" Thunder asked, opening her eyes half way, and nuzzled Misty, who was curled up next to her along with Cyclone and Whirlwind. "Yeah," Bolt said, calmly walking over to give her a kiss, "they cracked up." Whirlwind opened one eye sleepily. "Hi, Dad...." Bolt chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Whirl. I'm gonna go take a walk with Kaia, Windi and Cyclone, ok?" Whirlwind nodded slightly and went back to sleep, as Bolt gently woke up Cyclone. "Where are we goin'?" the puppy asked, trying to keep her eyes open. "Just for a walk," Bolt said, softly calling Kaia and Windi. •••••••••••••••••••• A few yards away from them, there was a mansion near the bustling city of LA. A cat, Socks, was just stepping in front of Slugbugs, convertables and other cars, making them stop for him. "Piece of cake," Socks muttered to himself, thunking the drivers were idiotic. Unfortunately, he didn't notice a pickup truck barreling towards him. "Daddy!" Windi yelped and pointed her paw towards Socks, who was blissfully unaware of the car barreling towards him. "Girls, just stay right there!" Bolt ordered, running towards the pickup. "Dad, NO!" Kaia screamed, her ears slicked back in fear. "Everything's gonna be all right!" Bolt called over his shoulder, "I promise!" Socks stopped and was watching Bolt. "Whadda you want-" "Tuck 'n' roll!" Bolt shouted, throwing the cat out of the middle of the road. Brakes screeched, someone let out a scream, then there was a thump. "DADDY!!!!" •••••••••••••••••••• Bolt haden't fully regain his conscienceness yet, before he was trying to stand up. "Penny......" Bolt mumbled, looking up at his startled daughters, "go get her..!" Kaia nodded and the pups streaked home. "Wow," Socks mumbled, watching Bolt struggling to get up, "that was pretty brave." "Would you just help me up?" Bolt snapped, vision still a bit blurry. "Oh yeah, sure, sure," the cat said, looking behind him to see a thirteen year old girl running towards them with seven puppies, a cat, hamster and German shepherd. "Dad!" Cirrus yelped, but was only pulled back by Misty, who's eyes were squinted shut. "BOLT!" Penny cried, nursing the injured dog in her arms. The driver came out and waved a finger at Bolt. "I dunno what really happened, but if that cat over there didn't step in front of my car, this wouldn't happen!" Thunder growled at the driver. Mittens pulled Socks aside. "Why would ya do something so stupid as stepping in front of cars?!" "I...thought it was fun," Socks replied cooly, "y'know, maybe we could do something like that sometime, hm? Two cats just steppin' in front of cars, the whole deal!" Mittens arched her back. "That dog is my best friend! You should be grateful that he saved your life! But you're not!" Socks raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky that he did save you. If he didn't, you'll be a goner," Mittens mewed angrily, as she stormed off. Socks was then picked up by Mr. Forester who checked his tags. "332, Main St. C'mon. On the way to the vet's, we can drop this little guy off at his house." Socks looked down at Bolt, fire ablaze in his eyes. "You knew they'd call! You'd knew, you'd knew!" Bolt just looked at him under furrowed eyebrows, before passing out in Penny's lap. •••••••••••••••••••• While Penny stayed at the hospital with her dad, the rest of her pets waited around at the house, Thunder pacing back in forth in front of the door. Kaia and Windi didn't say anything, still too shocked to get over what had happened to their father. "That cat...that cat...that cat!" Mittens grumbled to herself over and over again. Suddenly, the doors opened. "Dad?" Kaia asked, hopeful for her dad to come home. Penny stepped into the house. Mrs. Forrester confronted her. "Did he..die..?" "I dunno," Penny chuckled, looking behind her, "hey, Bolt? Did you die yet?" Bolt barked, as he limped into the house, a large cast around his left back leg, paw only showing. "DADDY!!!" The pups squealed crowding around the recovering dog. "Settle down, pups, settle down..." Bolt reassured. "Bolt!" Thunder cried jumped on top of the dog. "And how's my beautiful wife doing?" Bolt asked, raising an eyebrow. Thunder answered that by a kiss. "Eeeewww," the pups chorused, disgusted. As soon as they were done, the pups all pounced on Bolt, still happy to see him alive and well. •••••••••••••••••••• Nowadays, Bolt doesn't walk with the cast anymore, but he does have a large scar on his leg, from where he got stitches. "Dad?" Cyclone asked, "why do you have that scar?" "That was where I got stitches," Bolt explained. "Did it hurt?" Cirrus piped up. "I was actually asleep during it," Bolt chuckled, wagging his tail. "I hope this doesn't ever happen to you again!" Kaia said, snuggling in the dog bed where he dad was. "Me neither, Kaia. Me neither..." The rest of the pups all cuddled close to their dad as they all settled in for the night. Category:Stories By Chandlerscout Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories by Chandlerscout Category:New Character(s) Debut in this Story Category:Short Stories Category:Short stories